High-brightness organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are desirable for use in applications that require brightly lit, thin, and lightweight displays with high image quality. High-brightness displays may be capable of emitting light with a luminance of between 1,000 and 8,000 foot-lamberts. For example, a high-brightness OLED display may be used in a cockpit, where the high brightness of the display allows for clear viewing of the display even when the sun or a bright blue sky is viewable through the cockpit. Currently, high-brightness OLED displays, such as those used in aircraft and head wearable devices, have a relatively short lifespan compared to other display technologies due to luminance degradation over time from exposure to electrical current and heat. For example, high-brightness OLED displays often have a half-life luminance of between 400 and 2000 hours, whereas competing technologies often have a half-life luminance of between 10,000 and 40,000 hours. The brighter that an OLED display is lit, the quicker brightness decay occurs. The short half-life luminance of OLED displays increases the frequency for which OLED displays need to be replaced, which adds to the cost of using of OLED displays.